rani and clyde story
by twnicoletw
Summary: rani and clyde how one night changed the realtionship for good or for bad you have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Rani and Clyde story

Rani's pov

It had a been a long day me Clyde and luck were going out Clyde was going to steal alcohol from his mum I know we are only 15 but we only do it once a year any way I was getting ready to go I really wanted to look good I had decided I was going to tell Clyde the truth about how I feel about him me rani Chandra was in love with Clyde langer and I was going to tell him whether he felt the same way or not.

Clyde's pov

I was getting ready I was also waiting for mum to leave it was my turn to steal the alcohol it was yearly thing we had been doing it since we were 13 1st year rani got the alcohol 2nd year Luke got the alcohol this year it's my turn I decided last night I was going to tell rani how I feel I just hope I don't bottle it me Clyde langer is in love with rani Chandra and I was going to tell her even if she didn't feel the same way.

Luke's pov

I was getting ready to leave I couldn't wait Clyde had told me he is going to tell rani how he feels I just wish Maria was still here then I would have someone and I could tell her how I feel I was in love with Maria Jackson I just wish I would have told her when she lived here.


	2. Chapter 2

Rani and Clyde story

Clyde's pov

Mum had just left so I stuffed the alcohol into the bag and ran out the house when I arrived at the park no one was there so I went to mine Luke's and rani's hide out rani was sat there I thought this is my chance

Rani Pov

I had been sitting here for 3 minutes when I heard someone coming up behind me

"Don't even think about trying to scare me" I said

"Like I would do that" Clyde said

It was Clyde I thought this is my chance

"Clyde can I talk t" I tried to say but Luke showed up

"Hi guys hope I am not interrupting anything" Luke said

"No" I said

"I got the alcohol" Clyde said while handing it out 2 bottles of vodka for me and Clyde to share as that was what we both liked and wkd for Luke as they were his favourite I could feel myself getting tipsy I really should tell Clyde how I feel

"I'm just going to go for a toilet" said Luke

Clyde's pov

Right ok Lukes going toilet this is the perfect chance to tell rani

"Rani Look" I said but i was interrupted

"Clyde I'm in love with you" rani said "do you feel the same way"

"Yes I do I love you to" said Clyde

I saw rani leaning towards me we were kissing I felt so good to be kissing rani after that I don't remember anything


	3. Chapter 3

Rani and Clyde story

Rani Pov

When I woke up I had a splitting headache when I opened my eyes I didn't recognise my surroundings when I turned over I saw Clyde next to me I looked under the cover I was naked so was Clyde of crap I thought as I was thinking Clyde woke up.

Clyde's pov

When I woke up I saw rani looking down at me I suddenly thought we didn't I looked under the covers we did

"Um did we um" I said

"I think so" said rani

"Ok this is awkward" I said

"It doesn't have to be we are together now" said rani

"Yes I suppose" I said "do you want breakfast"

"Yes sure" said rani

So me and rani got up and we went down stairs luckily mum had gone on out it was her shopping day

"Just grab anything" I said

I decided that I would just have cereal I felt good that me and rani were together

"Do you want to go see Luke in a few?" said rani

"Yes I'm going to go get dressed" I said

"Ow I'm just going to go home and get changed I will meet you at Lukes" said rani

"Ok" I said "you forgetting something"

"Sorry" said rani

Rani kisses felt so good it was like it was meant to be I wanted to be with her for ever

"Daydreaming are we" said Carla (Clyde's mum)

"Sorry Luke just text me he wants to know If I can go over I will be back for tea k love you mum" I said

"K have fun love I love you" said Carla

"I will bye" I said

So I left I grabbed my bag my phone when I looked at my phone I had a message from Luke it said

"_**Hi Clyde what did you and rani get up to you both went back to yours" Luke texted**_

"_**Look promise you won't tell her I told you we had sex" I texted **_

"_**Omfg you coming over" Luke texted**_

"_**Yes me and rani are coming gtg be over in 10" I texted**_

"_**K sees you when you get here" Luke texted**_

Luke really does text like a girl


	4. Chapter 4

Rani and Clyde story

1 month later

Rani Pov

I can't believe it me rani Chandra was sitting here taking a pregnancy test I had to wait 1 minute for the results I was frightened what would I do if I was pregnant what would I do the alarm went off It had been a minute I looked at the test it said positive I decided I would go to the doctors so I got my phone and dialled the doctors number

"_**Hello" said the doctor**_

"_**Hi can I book an appointment for today" I said**_

"_**Yes will 4 be ok" said the doctor **_

"_**Yes that will be fine see you in 2 hours bye" I said**_

"_**Ok bye" said the doctor**_

2 hours later

I was sitting waiting for the doctor

"Rani Chandra" said the doctor

So I walked through to the doctor's room

"What can I do for you miss Chandra" said the doctor

"I think I might be pregnant the test said I was I just want to make sure" I said

"K I will take your bloods and they will be ready tomorrow ok" said the doctor

"Yes that's fine what time tomorrow" I said

"Shall we say 12" said the doctor

"Ok see you at 12" I said

I left the doctors I checked 4 missed calls from Clyde and 2 messages the first one said I'm round Luke's and the second one said aliens quick be at Sarah janes in a few that was sent a minute ago I legged it out the doctors and got to Sarah janes in 7 minutes

"I'm here" I said

"Good where was you your out of breath" said Sarah Jane

"I was in town" said rani

"k lets go" said Sarah Jane

Before we left Clyde ran up to me and kissed me before he pulled me out the door I couldn't look him in the eyes I f I was pregnant I had to tell him he was the father

Next day

I was sitting in the doctors again

"Miss Rani Chandra" said the doctor

I walked through to the doctor's room more nervous than last time

"We have your test results you are pregnant" said the doctor

"Ok well bye" I said

Before he could answer I ran out the door crying I ran all the way home luckily no one was home I ran all the way up stairs and laid on my bed crying then my phone vibrated it was a message from Clyde

_**Hey babe you ok Clyde texted**_

_**Yes can we talk come over to mine now I texted**_

_**K be over in 10 Clyde texted**_

Rani you have to tell him you have to tell him that's all that was going through my head when the doorbell rang It made me jump I answered it Clyde jumped on me his lips with mine it felt so right

"You ok babe what you want to talk about" said Clyde

"I'm just going to say it I'm pregnant" I said

Clyde just sat this didn't even move

Clyde pov

"I'm just going to say it I'm pregnant" said rani

I couldn't believe it I must have sat there for at least a minute

"What you going to do" I said

"I'm going to keep it" said rani

"Ok I will help you" I said

She jumped on me it made me laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Rani and Clyde story

One week later

Clyde's pov

We had decided we would tell my mum first because rani had only just told her parents that me and her are boyfriend and girlfriend so rani was coming to mine in a few hours I was scared of how my mum was going to react she will probably be disappointed at first but then she probably will be ok I heard the bell ring

"I'll get it" I shouted

I answered the door no surprise it was rani standing there I gave her a hug and invited her in she seemed really nervous

"Mum can you come down please" I shouted

"I will be down in a minute" mum shouted

"Ok" I shouted "you ok rani"2

"Yes I'm just nervous" said rani

"Me too" I said

That's when we heard mum coming down the stairs

"Hello rani lovely to see you" mum said

"Hi Carla" rani said

"Look mum don't get upset but we have some news" I said

"You're not breaking up are you" mum said

"No mum just be quiet and let me speak ok" in said

"Ok speak" mum said

"Ok well rani is pregnant and she is keeping it" I said

"Right ok have you told your parents rani" mum said

"No" rani said

"Right well when you tell your parents I suggest we all sit down and have a chat" said mum

"Ok mum is it ok if I go over to lukes" I said

"Yes ok" mum said

Rani Pov

We had just told Clyde's mum but she had told us we need to tell my parents me and Clyde were on are way to Lukes to tell him we weren't going to tell Sarah Jane yet we knocked on the door Sarah Jane answered

"Hi guys lukes upstairs if you want him" Sarah Jane said

"Hi Sarah Jane" me and Clyde said

So me and Clyde walked upstairs into Lukes room

"Hi guys what you doing here" said Luke

"Can't we drop in and see are best friend" Clyde said

"Yes you want to play call of duty" said Luke

"Err yes" said Clyde

I hit him we came here for a reason I gave him a look he knew that I wanted to tell Luke he was our best friend he needed to know

"Before we play Luke me and rani have to tell you something" said Clyde

"Ok what is it" said Luke

"I'm pregnant" I said

"Ow ok what you going to do" said Luke

"I'm going to keep it and me and Clyde are sticking together" I said

"Ok well can me and Clyde play call of duty please" said Luke

"Yes ok I'm going to go home ok" I said

So I started to leave but Clyde turned me around and gave me a kiss I waved goodbye and they waved back I couldn't stop worrying about this I left without saying goodbye to Sarah Jane

"Hi mum dad" I said

"Ow hi darling dinners on the table" mum said

"Ow ok I will be in a sec" I said

I put on a fake smile

"Where's dad" I asked

"Gone to work now we need to talk I found this in your room" mum said

She pulled out a pregnancy test ow shit I thought

"Look mum I'm pregnant ok" I said

"Darling why didn't you tell me" mum said

She started hugging me I couldn't hold the tears back started crying my eyes out mum just held me

"It's ok but we need to tell your father by the way Clyde is the father isn't he"

"Yes he's the father me and Clyde were going to tell you tomorrow can we tell dad tomorrow" I said

"Ok it's up to you just know I will stick by you the whole way ok" mum said

I wasn't convinced I was pretty sure dad would kick me out


	6. Chapter 6

The next day

rani pov

here I was again sitting in the toilet throwing up morning sickness was a big problem dad was always asking me why I was being sick I was running out of excuses of course mum always sent me to school as she new I was pregnant Clyde was coming over tonight to tell dad with me I think my dad Is going to kick me I was on my way to lukes

knock knock

"hi" I said

"hey" Luke and Clyde said of course I got a kiss of Clyde

"Ready to go" Luke said

"yer" rani said

after school

"Dad you home" I shouted

"yer I will be down In a sec" dad said

"you ready" said Clyde

"no" I said sadly

"it will be ok" Clyde said and gave me a kiss for encouragement

"ok lets do it" I said so me and Clyde went and sat down on the sofa

"ow Clyde your here" dad said

"Dad sit down" I said

"ok what do you want to talk about" dad said

"im pregnant" I said

"what get out now go pack your stuff and go now" dad said

"but dad" I said now in tears

"get out of my site" dad said

"come on rani" Clyde said

so me and Clyde went up stairs but when we come back down mum was there

"what's going on" mum said

"dad kicked me out" I said still crying

"what you cant you can stay rani" mum said

"no she cant if she stays I go if she goes I stay" dad said

"Sorry rani but I think it would be best if you left" mum said

"but mum" I said crying even more

"come on rani lets go" Clyde said

when me and Clyde got outside I ran straight into his arms and broke down

"its ok rani" Clyde said "lets go get you settled into my house ok"

"ok are you sure your mums ok with me moving in" I said

"yer I called her and she said its fine there is always a spare room" Clyde said

so me and Clyde walked hand in hand out of Bannerman road


	7. author note

Sorry i havent updated in a while we had to have my dog put down so i have been a bit down then my laptop broke and i have only just got it back i will be updating all my stories this weekend


End file.
